Remorse of You
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: Kau tahu Baek? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan jarak diantara jari-jari kita…/Karena Tuhan juga menciptakan jari-jari lain untuk mengisi jarak itu,/Jadikanlah aku alasanmu untuk bertahan, Yeol.../ Aku milikmu, kau milikku/ CHANBAEK FOCUS Fanfic! Read & Review please :)
1. Chapter 1 - You will regret

**Tittle : REMORSE OF YOU  
**

Author : CussonsBaekby

Cast : Chanbaek

a/n : Annyeong readers.. lama ngga nyapa ya? Gimana kabar? #sksd

Okeh, aku buat ff ini gegara nonton fanfic trailer 7 days to remember you, ada yang udah nonton? Sebenernya mau buat yang alurnya gitu, tapi kok serasa mirip anterograde tomorrow ya? Jadi aku batalin aja..

Ya udah, selamat membaca aja ya..

.

* * *

Semua dimulai saat dentingan nada yang berasal dari piano itu berakhir. Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu; Ia sedang jatuh cinta. Semua syair lagu yang ia nyanyikan, ternyata memang tulus ia tujukan kepada seseorang, seseorang yang muncul saat untaian nada terukir dari bibir tipisnya.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema disetiap sudut ruangan itu. Membuat jantung Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdebar tak karuan mulai menenang. Terlebih saat kedua matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku no 6 dari depan, yang juga sedang menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Park Chanyeol…

Sedang tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya, mengarahkannya kedepan. Baekhyun merasa ini tidak biasa, ini aneh. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan perasaan asing seperti ini.

Membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan pelan ke belakang panggung. Baekhyun masih saja mengingat wajah Chanyeol saat tersenyum ke arahnya tadi, benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun melambung.

~~~~~~~CB~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu dekat, hanya saling mengenal. Tetapi Baekhyun memang mengagumi Park Chanyeol sudah agak lama, segera setelah ia mendengar Chanyeol bernyanyi saat itu di ruang musik, hanya mengagumi.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dihatinya, mengenai Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Yang Baekhyun mulai sadari bahwa itu adalah perasaan suka.

* * *

"Hai… Chanyeol,"

"Hai, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun berlari kecil, menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang kaki Chanyeol.

"Performmu tadi, luar biasa!"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum, Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

Keheningan menyelimuti langkah mereka. Entah mengapa mereka merasa canggung.

"Mau minum teh bersama?"

Mengesampingkan egonya, Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, mengajak Chanyeol ke kedai teh mungkin.

"Eumm…" Chanyeol tampak berpikir, setelah melihat tatapan memohon Baekhyun, akhirnya –

"Baiklah, aku yang traktir."

… Chanyeol menerima ajakan Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku yang mengajak tentu aku yang membayar." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Okay…"

Kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka, sesekali tertawa saat dirasa seseorang diantara mereka menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat perut mereka tergelitik.

* * *

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Baekhyun agak khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang sesekali meringis sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ya, sedikit pusing…" lalu ia melanjutkan menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah ke Dokter?"

Baekhyun memainkan sedotan dengan menggunakan jarinya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah,"

"Baguslah…"

Percakapan mereka hanya sampai disitu, hening dalam menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Semenjak acara makan bersama setelah penampilan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka jadi sering bertemu. Perasaan Baekhyun yang membuncah saat matanya betaut dengan mata Chanyeol, saat ada kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol, bahkan saat ia sedang memikirkan Chanyeol, memperkuat pemikirannya bahwa ; Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Tiga hari ini Baekhyun merasa hariya dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol. Ia pun sedikit paham kebiasaan Chanyeol sekarang; Chanyeol akan menyentik pelan jari tangannya sendiri saat ia sedang gugup ataupun takut, Chanyeol akan meringis setelah ia meminum minuman dingin, dan satu lagi yang sangat kontras, Chanyeol itu pelupa.

.

~~~~~~~CB~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sedikit heran karena tak menemukan Chanyeol di kelas seni hari ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan masuk kelas seni pada rabu pagi, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak kuliah hari ini.

Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol ada kelas lain atau ada urusan penting sehingga ia tak berkuliah. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas itu sebelum dosen yang bertugas masuk.

Saat akan menuju ke Cafetaria, matanya menangkap siluet seseorang berkaki panjang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, dengan kaki yang ia julurkan. Itu terlihat jelas karena pohon itu berada di bukit.

.

Chanyeol menoleh perlahan saat dirasanya ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hai, Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Apa kau mengenalku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bodohnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Detik selanjutnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lucu sekali… kau berniat melupakanku, ha? Aku Byun Baekhyun, pria paling tampan sedunia…"

Terdiam sejenak, lalu Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol itu pelupa, tapi apakah tidak terlalu kejam jika Chanyeol lupa akan dirinya?

"Kenapa kau membolos?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol, ikut meluruskan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang berasa di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan, takut jika aku nantinya tidak bias mengingat bahkan merasakannya lagi…"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol heran.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seakan kau segera mati saja?" Chanyeol tetawa sembari memegangi perutnya yang seakan tergelitik.

"Apa begitu terlihat?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Bercandamu tidak lucu, Yeol."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, menit-menit berlalu dengan cepat. Merasa cepat karena mereka nyaman satu sama lain. Walau hanya cerita omong kosong ataupun gurauan, tapi itu cukup membuat hati mereka terhibur.

~~~~~~~CB~~~~~~~~

Tidak ada suara saat ini, keheningan bagai menyelimuti malam yang dingin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berdua, menunggu bus yang akan mereka naiki datang, namun yang mereka tunggu tak juga menampakkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

Sembari melihat bintang, Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Bintang, Baek? "

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sejenak, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol ke langit.

"Ya…" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi jika langit dipenuhi dengan bintang, malam akan menjadi semakin dingin."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Kulitku sensitive, jika terlalu lama berada di tempat yang bersuhu rendah, akan muncul bintik kemerahan dikulitku…" Baekhyun sedikit menyibak lengan sweater yang dikenakannya.

"Lihat, bintik itu mulai muncul! "

Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun, lalu meraihnya, mengelus lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang mulai memerah.

"Kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol cukup mengerti keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, walaupun Baeekhyun tidak menjawabnya baik dengan mulutnya ataupun hanya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia baru saja akan melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, tapi tangan mungil Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud Chanyeol melepas jaketnya, tapi ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri, bukan?

"Kau kedinginan, Baek…"

"Tidak, kalau kau melepas jaketnya, kau juga akan kedinginan,"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Okay, mendekatlah, Baek…"

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit ragu, tapi dengan perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya, bahunya menempel dengan lengan atas Chanyeol.

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun merasaan bahunya menghangat – tangan Chanyeol merengkuh bahunya. Baekhyun merasa darahnya berdesir sangat cepat naik ke wajahnya, membuatnya memanas. Lalu secara refleks Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalahnya pada bahu kiri Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam jaket Chanyeol sembari melingkarkannya pada pinggang hangat milik Chanyeol. Lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Baekhyun menyukai suasana seperti ini, hening dan hangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam, sesekali jemarinya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Yeol…" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang juga melirikkan bola matanya kebawah, saling menautkan tatapan lembut. "Hmm?"

"Aku merasa ini sedikit aneh, bahkan kita tak terikat hubungan apapun…"

Ragu, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Takut- takut jika ia salah bicara. Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin tahu kejelasan hubungannya dan Chanyeol, kan?

"Kau keberatan, Baek?"

Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengibaskan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak… bukan begitu yang kumaksud, Yeol…"

Lalu Baekhyun menunduk, bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk mengatakan maksud perkataannya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

"Kau tahu Yeol? Aku… aku mencintaimu,"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar. "Tidak boleh, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendongak, "Kenapa?"

Suara Baekhyun agak pecah, "Kenapa Yeol?"

"Kau tak mengerti, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menunduk, menghindari tatapan penuh tanda Tanya dari mata Baekhyun.

"Apa?!"

"Kau akan menyesal nanti, jangan mencintaiku…"

Baekhyun menjauhkan duduknya dari Chanyeol, "Aku tak akan menyesal, aku tak peduli apa alas an yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu…"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, kali ini menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Yang aku tahu, ada perasaan aneh…" Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya, "disini…"

"Saat aku melihatmu, saat matamu menatap mataku, saat bibirmu menggumamkan sesuatu, Bahkan saat bayanganmu yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku, aku merasa ada yang aneh…"

Apa yang Baekhyun katakana, semua tak direncanakannya. Tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Jadi, Yeol… kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"

Chanyeol masih bungkam, enggan mengeluarkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. Jawabannya gampang, 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'… tapi Chanyeol bagai gagu saat ia akan menjawab itu. Chanyeol dilema, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Okay…"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tak apa, aku hanya salah menilai perhatianmu padaku, Yeol…"

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Namun ia salah. Ia bahkan berniat menerima apapun yang ada pada Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Baekhyun pun beranjak, berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan, sembari menunduk dan berusaha tersenyum, mencoba menerima apa yang telah menjadi keputusan Chanyeol.

Baru beberapa meter Baekhyun melangkah, ia terhenti. Menatap dalam diam sepatu yang berada persis didepan sepatu yang dipakainya. Ia masih menunduk, tidak terlalu berharap bahwa Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Baekhyun merasakan kedua bahunya diremas pelan, hangat. Kali ini Baekhyun yakin ini Chanyeol. Mengesampingkan egonya, Baekhyun pu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dilihatnya mata Chanyeol sedikit berair. Baekhyun terpaku dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu menyiratkan penyesalan. Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Chan –"

Hening.

Diam.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlampau dekat dengannya. Jemari Chanyeol mengelus lembut rahangnya. Baekhyun merasakan hidung Chanyeol menyinggung hidungnya, nafas Chanyeol menyatu dengan nafasnya. Dengan refleks ia meremas kemeja Chanyeol dibagian dada.

Baekhyun baru sadar, segera setelah ia merasakan bibir atasnya basah, dan menyadari pergerakan disana. Bibir Chanyeol melumat lembut bibirnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan bibirnya dengan perlahan. Membuka sedikit bibirnya, lalu mengapit bibir Baekhyun kembali. Bunyi decakan halus terdengar dalam keheningan malam yang sunyi.

Lama –

Baekhyun mengendurkan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap dalam nata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap intens padanya.

"Baekhyun…"

Sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam dada Baekhyun bergetar, entah karena apa.

Sudah dibilang kan, bahwa hanya dengan mendengar nama Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun akan berdebar keras, melebihi batas normal.

"Aku… mencintaimu, juga…"

Aku bingung sebenernya, ini mau lanjut apa ngga, jadi kalau banyak yang minat aku sambung..

Jadi…

To Be Continued

Makasih buat yang udah baca, makasih bgt, aku saying kalian.. apalagi yang udah review, author itu kalo lagi baca review pasti ketawa-ketawa sendiri, kek orang gila kan? Tapi serius kalo kita di review senengnya masyaallah..


	2. Reason for Living

**Tittle : REMORSE of YOU**

Author : CussonsBaekby

Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Hurt, comfort

a/n : This fict is mine, tapi boleh baca kok :) aoks..

Makasih buat yang udah review follow and fav ya..

* * *

Lama –

Baekhyun mengendurkan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap dalam nata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap intens padanya.

"Baekhyun…"

Sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam dada Baekhyun bergetar, entah karena apa.

Sudah dibilang kan, bahwa hanya dengan mendengar nama Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun akan berdebar keras, melebihi batas normal.

"Aku… mencintaimu, juga…"

**~Chap 2~**

Ini tak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan; mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Entah saat itu Baekhyun mendapat dorongan dari mana sehingga ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun tak bisa menyelami alam mimpinya. Pikirannya terus melayang, terbang jauh menerawang. Entah bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia senang, sangat karena Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Baekhyun.

Tapi kembali ia mengingat ulang kejadian tadi, sesaat setelah saat-saat manisnya dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Leukimia Mielositik…"

Baekhyun segera membuka matanya lebar dan menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tak yakin, kau mau menerimaku Baek…"

Baekhyun masih diam, masih kaget dengan kenyataan yang menimpa Chanyeol. Detik selanjutnya ia sadar, tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sekedar mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

"Kau akan menyesal Baek,"

"Tidak akan!"

Chanyeol mendongak, dilihatnya kedua mata Baekhyun yang berkilap. Ia menggenggam lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Kita jalani bersama, Okay?"

Baekhyun kembali memberiikan senum manisnya. Sedikit menetralisir detak jantungnya. Pernyataan yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan, sanagt mengguncang hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa…

Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir, kenapa Tuhan sangat tega. Ia bahkan baru merasakan apa yang namanya cinta, kasih sayang. Tapi setelah berkali-kali ia pikirkan, ini memang jalan takdirnya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, menginginkan Chanyeol.

Tangan mungilnya menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar. Bagaimana bisa ia meerima ini sendirian, ah- sekarang Baekhyun akan ada di sisinya.

Chanyeol menutupi semuanya, terkecuali keluarga dekatnya. Dokter mendiagnosa bahwa ia mengidap penyakit leukemia meolistik akut, komplikasi akibat trombositopenia dan leucopenia. Sebisa mungkin ia hidup normal seperti teman sebayanya. Menghindari kenyataan pahit akan penyakitnya.

Baekhyun kaget dan panik saat ia merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Yeol… mendongaklah!"

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saking paniknya. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung Chanyeol. Segera ia meraih sapu tangan yang berada dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sudah bisaa, Baek…"

Chanyeol tertawa pahit.

"Yak! Diamlah dulu,"

Dengan perlahan ia menyeka darah yang terus keluar dari lubang hidung Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat serius menangani Hidung Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, sungguh. Tapi ia tak mau meninggalkan luka untuk Baekhyun nantinya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia dengar suara Baekhyun yang lembut, mungkin mengantuk.

"Baiklah, langsung tidur ya saat sudah sampai di rumah,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memberii senyuman, senyuman yang mereka harapkan akan selalu menjadi senyuman bahagia. Mulai sekarang Chanyeol akan membagi sedikit bebannya, seseorang yang ia cintai; Byun Baek Hyun.

* * *

"Aku akan melakukan biopsi sum-sum tulang belakang,"

Chanyeol berujar saat mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama, tapi dosen yang bertugas belum juga datang.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dari acara menulisnya, meletakkan penanya di meja lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Kapan?"

"Siang nanti, mungkin…"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menemanimu, Yeol."

Permintaan pertama dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Permintaan yang sederhana, tapi Baekhyun sangat menginginkannya, menemani Chanyeol di masa sulitnya.

"Okay…"

* * *

Dokter bilang, udara di malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol jelas sedang menentang perkataan dokter. Masa bodoh.

Berbaring dengan beralaskan ribuan helai rumput yang tumbuh dengan lebat, bersama Baekhyun yang berbaring juga disebelahnya.

"Kau memang sangat keras kepala…"

Chanyeol terkikik sesekali mendengar Baekhyun yang terus mencibir karena Chanyeol tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

Hening sesaat, sampai saat Baekhyun membuka suara, "Aku ingin meraih bintang,"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya, seolah ia bisa menyentuh dan menggenggam bintang. Chanyeol menatap jemari Baekhyun yang mungil, lalu ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengisi sela jemari Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, tepat dimana Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau tahu Baek? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan jarak diantara jari-jari kita…"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Karena Tuhan juga menciptakan jari-jari lain untuk mengisi jarak itu," Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun yang masih ia ia genggam, "Seperti ini…"

Dan Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Dan kau diciptakan untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku…" Chanyeol sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ya, Aku untukmu, dan kau untukku…"

Dan berakhir dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Detik dan menit mereka lalui dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat yang mereka curahkan. Menaungi keheningan malam dengan suara decakan halus yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

* * *

Baekhyun menampakkan air wajah khawatir saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun juga ikut berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya. Wajah sampai telinganya memerah. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol, memijit lembut tengkuk Chanyeol.

Setelah dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah tidak muntah lagi, Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol masih memerah dan pipinya sudah dialiri sungai kecil dari pantulan cermin didepan westafel.

Baekhyun menuntun bahu Chanyeol agar menghadap kearahnya. Lalu direngkuhnya tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar.

"Ini terlalu kejam, Baek… sangat menyakitkan," Chanyeol berucap lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Baekhyun juga menangis dalam diamnya. Menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

Efek dari Intrathecal kemoterapi, rawat jalan ini membuat system pencernaan sering shock.

"Jadikan aku alasanmu untuk bertahan, Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol terisak, direngkuhnya erat tubuh Baekhyun .

"Aku bersamamu, Chanyeol… Selalu mencintaimu,"

.

* * *

Terkadang hidup memang rumit dan tidak bisa diterka. Dan terkadang seseorang merasa hidupnyaitu tak seperti yang diinginkannya. Seperti halnya Chanyeol, ia merasa hidupnya ini hanya permainan belaka. Bagaimana tidak? Hari- harinya dipenuhi dengan rintihan pilu karena sakit yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Kau harus melakukan kemoterapi nanti siang," Ucap Baekhyunsaat mereka sedang duduk berdua di dekat pohon besar dekat taman kampusnya.

"Tak usah repot- repot Baekhyun, tak perlu…"

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya, mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Chanyeol. "Ha? Kenapa?"

"Itu akan membuat perutku mual, lagi pula aku tak akan sembuh hanya dengan kemoterapi,"

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas, terkadang pesimis selalu menghantui Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini untuk kesehatanmu, tolonglah…"

"Sudahlah Baek, nanti juga pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati," Memejamkan matanya erat, Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Semua orang pasti juga akan mati, Yeol…"

Chanyeol menyela, "Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini,"

"Apa kau Tuhan?!"

Mata Baekhyun menatap kedua manic mata Chanyeol tajam, wajahnya mengeras, "Apa kau yang menyusun takdir hidupmu?"

"Baek…" Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulutnya, tapi Baekhyun kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kau berbuat dan berkata seperti itu seakan tak ada yang peduli padamu!"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tak menghargainya, tak menganggapnya ada, lalu apa arti Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya, lalu menuntun Baekhyun agar ternaung dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun bergetar menahan isakan yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Berjuanglah selama Tuhan masih memberiimu kesempatan, Yeol…"

Baekhyun merasakan kepala Chanyeol naik turun – mengangguk –

Dan itu sedikit mengurangi gelisah di hati Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, dimana bau tanah menyeruak ketika air itu menyentuh tanah. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menyapa telapak tangannya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai hujan.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Seseorang yang sekarang menjadi motivasinya. Betapa Chanyeol bersyukur bisa mengenal dan mencintai sosok itu.

Ia berjalan mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam, lalu menatap uluran tangan yang berada di sebelah tangannya.

"Chanyeol…"

Senyumnya mengembang, "Kau menyukai hujan?"

Tanya Chanyeol, menatap mata Baekhyun yang setia menatapnya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya,"

"Ayo kita menerobos hujan!"

Baekhyun mengubah raut wajahnya cepat. "Tidak, ini tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol berdalih, mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Oh, bagaimana jika malam ini kau menginap dirumahku ?"

Baekhyun agak tersentak, ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajak ke apartementnya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu…"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk bermain dengan teman mereka – hujan –

Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan saat - saat ia bersama Chanyeol, saat – saat dimana air hujan menyentuh kulitnya dengan genggaman hangat pasa tangan kanannya, genggaman dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

Nafas keduanya terengah, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Setelah berjalan – setengah berlari – menerjang hujan, sekarang mereka berada di depan apartemen Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring bersebelahan di ranjang milik Chanyeol. Tentu saja setelah mereka memberisihkan badan dan mengganti baju mereka.

Jemari mereka saling bertaut, seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, jemari mereka diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi, sama halnya dengan mereka.

"Terkadang aku ingin protes pada Tuhan, kenapa kita bersatu waktu – "

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon, memohon agar jangan membahas permasalahan ini.

"Bersyukurlah karena Tuhan masih memberii kesempatan untuk kita bersatu, masih membiarkanku untuk berada di sisimu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menimpali, "Hmm, lagi pula kita bisa saja berjodoh di kehidupan selanjutnya…"

Chanyeol membuka obrolan baru, dengan sedikit harapan di setiap perkataannya.

Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, secara otomatis Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, saling berhadapan.

"Aku tak percaya akan adanya kehidupan kedua, Yeol…"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, "Kenapa?"

"Kebanyakan orang menganggap adanya kehidupan kedua dan menganggap remeh kehidupan mereka. Bukankah Tuhan hanya memberi kita kesempatan satu kali di dunia ini?"

Chanyeol pikir, Pemikiran Baekhyun sangat realistis, berbeda sedikit dengannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ragu dengan anggapan Baekhyun tentang itu.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan sebaik – baiknya,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia berharap Chanyeol akan mempercayai ucapannya perihal kehidupan kedua. Pernah suatu saat ia menceritakan anggapannya mengenai kehidupan kedua kepada teman – temannya, namun ia hanya ditertawakan.

"Kau sangat pintar, sayang… Aku mencintaimu, "

Baekhyun tertawa menanggapinya, sedikit tergelitik karena mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau orang pertama yang mempercayai anggapanku mengenai kehidupan kedua, Yeol… padahal itu benar adanya. Hidup ini hanya sekali seumur hidup."

Mengelus surai Baekhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Seperti magnet, ketika Baekhyun tersenyum, maka secara otomatis Chanyeol akan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Baek… Aku harus memanfaatkan waktuku sebaik – baiknya. Jadi , tetaplah di sisiku, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, seolah menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja… Aku mencintaimu, aku milikmu dan kau milikku,"

Selanjutnya, hanya denting jam dinding yang mendominasi heningnya kamar apartement Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam, menikmati waktu yang ada untuk menatap sosok tercinta satu sama lain.

Detik selanjutnya, sekat diantara mereka terhapus. Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tangannya di antara kedua bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan tangis. Ia ingin selalu merekam dan mengingat saat – saat ia bersama Chanyeol. Ia takut tak bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Chanyeol, tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seolah menghipnotisnya. Ia takut tak bisa lagi mendengar suara Chanyeol yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya, ia takut tak bisa merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol yang memanjakannya. Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sipit Baekhyun. Ia masih member kecupan dan lumatan pada bibir Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang selalu ia rindukan. Tangannya mengelus rahang dan pipi Chanyeol. Merasakan getaran – getaran halus dalam hatinya saat ia menyentuh kulit Chanyeol.

.

.

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, maaf juga kalau ada istilah kedokteran yang salah. Soalnya aku nggak ngerti soal itu..

REVIEW SANGAT DITUNGGU… SO, REVIEW PLEASE J


	3. Chapter 3 : Bandage the Damage

Tittle : REMORSE of YOU

Author : CussonsBaekby

Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Hurt, comfort, de el el

a/n : **HATI- HATI disini ada sedikit yang ngeh /?** Tapi aku jamin ngga **vulgar**, aku hitung kemarin yang review ada yang bilang dikasih NC ngga papa, ada juga yang bilang jangan, yaudin aku kasih tapi yang slow bingit, jadi tenang aja, ngga vulgar kok.. **AMAN!**

This fict is mine, tapi semua boleh baca aoks.. lebih bagus lagi kalo Review, follow, favorite..

Makasih buat yang udah review follow and fav ya..

* * *

**L**ike a wonderful world, if you always in my side

**O**ur Love is oxygen for me

**V**ibe, yeah… I like your vibe

**E**ven if you don't know

.

Ruangan itu terlihat kelam, hanya seberkas cahaya yang terpancar dari lampu meja yang terpasang. Dentingan jam tak lagi terdengar, tersamar dengan suara – suara yang senantiasa keluar karena sebuah perlakuan cinta.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jemarinya mencengkram pundak Chanyeol kuat, menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat dengan kegiatan yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, menatap penuh cinta sosok tercintanya. Bagaimana ada seseorang seindah dia? Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sangat manis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan peluh di pelipisnya dan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata indahnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat mengagumi Byun Baekhyun, sosok tercintanya.

Membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelukannya, Chanyeol semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kali ini Baekhyun sedikit meringis sakit. Desahan dan erangan tercipta dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Chan – akh… Chanyeol –"

Membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan sedikit terpenggal. Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak hentakan tubuhnya. Menatap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat indah.

Chanyeol tak akan bisa melupakan hal ini. Hal dimana Byun Baekhyun memberikan kepercayaan dan cinta sepernuhnya pada Chanyeol. Semua ini terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir ia akan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, mengekspresikan perasaan mereka dengan sebuah penyatuan cinta yang sangat menakjubkan.

.

* * *

.

Jarum pendek jam menunjuk pada angka 4 lebih. Tirai jendela apartement masih tetap tersibak sejak tadi malam, masih tak ada secercah cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela itu.

Mata sipit itu terjaga, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut dengan jemari yang menggenggamnya. Tadi malam, ah – tepatnya beberapa jam lalu ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang – entah ini bisa dibilang baik atau buruk – membuat dadanya tak tenang, sesuatu berdebar keras disana. Ia rasa bukan sebuah rasa penyesalan, namun ada yang lain. Semua ini karena mereka saling mengasihi, ya – saling mencintai.

Menegakkan pandangannya, Baekhyun melihat kedua mata sang tercinta masih terpejam. Entahlah, Baekhyun rasa raut wajahnya lebih cerah dari bisaanya, lebih tenang. Ia mengangkap jemarinya untuk sekedar menghapus surai Chanyeol yang menghalangi pemandangan dihadapannya. Entah mengapa sesuatu yang berasal dari matanya berdesak keluar, membuat matanya sedikit perih karena ia tahan. Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi pada Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan yang lain. semua pikiran negative berkelebat dalam pikiran Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin ia tahan isakannya agar tak mengganggu tidur Chanyeol.

Kedua kelopak mata bulat itu terbuka, menciptakan kilatan kecil berarti disana. Chanyeol segera mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali - pasca bangun tidur – setelah ia lihat pipi Baekhyun berkilap, terbisakan cahaya yang menjelaskan bahwa sosok tercintanya kini sedang terisak tangis.

"Baek…"

Suara Chanyeol agak berat, kepalanya juga agak pening. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sedikit sembab, jemarinya terulur sekedar menghapus curahan perasaan Baekhyun yang ia tumpahkan itu.

"Hmm?"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati sentuhan jemari Chanyeol yang menyapu halus permukaan pipinya. Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat ini. Mengingat semua tentang Chanyeol. Air matanya tetap bersikukuh keluar walau Baekhyun telah berusaha agar air mata brengsek ini berhenti keluar.

"Mengapa menangis?"

Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata, semua yang Baekhyun pikirkan, yang ia rasakan, tak bisa diungkapkan. Hanya gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban, masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Detik kemudian Chanyeol kembali teringat apa yang telah ia lakukan – pada Baekhyun- tadi malam. Segera setelah ia merasakan semilir angin menghempas ke permukaan kulitnya. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Ma – maaf … Baek –"

Chanyeol gelagapan, sungguh ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol melakukab hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan tadi malam?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lebih cepat dari gelengan yang pertama. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apakah masih sakit, Baek?"

Sedikit ragu, Chanyeol menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, ia rasa Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu merasakan sakit, Baek… "

Melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga mengeluarkan air matanya, ia hapus perlahan lelehan air yang berasal dari sudut mata Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, Yeol… semua ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa; aku milikmu dan kau milikku?"

Sesuatu dalam dada Chanyeol berdenyut sakit, semua yang Baekhyun katakana dan lakukan, Chanyeol rasa selalu mementingkan dirinya. Betapa sulit ia bayangkan jika Tuhan akan mengambil dirinya secepatnya?

Chanyeol tersadar ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, ia lihat senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. Sudah dibilang kan? Ketika Baekhyun tersenyum, maka secara otomatis Chanyeol juga akan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman juga.

"Mari kita jalani bersama, Chanyeol…"

Jemari mereka saling bertaut, bagai konduktor yang bisa menyalurkan rasa hangat , membagi kehangatan dengan secercah senyuman dan harapan. Harapan akan kebersamaan yang selalu mengintai mereka. Bukan selamanya. Tak ada kata selamanya.

"Mau ku nyanyikan lullaby?"

Saat dirasanya Chanyeol tak merasakan kantuk, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk bernyanyi. Sudah lama sejak ia bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak lagi mengayunkan suaranya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Tentu… aku akan sangat menyukainya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, selalu seperti ini. Ia merasa senang jika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu merdu – menurutnya – menyapa gendang telinganya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa mendengar nyanyian Baekhyun. Tiba – tiba sekelebat bayangan kematian menakutinya. Ia takut tak bisa lagi menyentuh Baekhyun, mendengar nyanyian dari bibir mungilnya, tak bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Chanyeol sangat takut jika itu terjadi. Seketika rasa khawatir itu hilang, saat bibir sosok tercintanya itu bergerak, menciptakan untaian suara dengan kombinasi beberapa nada disana.

**It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
and if I'm not the best  
then you're stuck**

**I tried to sever ties  
and I ended up with wounds to bind  
its like you're pouring salt in my cuts**

Berhenti sejenak, ia melirik sejenak ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap intens ke arahnya. Dengan senyuman tulus pastinya. Dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara, Chanyeol bergumam, 'Aku menyukainya, lanjutkan lagunya…'

Dengan begitu Baekhyun kembali menarik nafas panjang, dengan senyuman yang masih terus terpatri di wajah manisnya.

**And I just ran out of band aids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart**

**Even though i know what's wrong  
how could I be so sure  
if you never say what you feel, feel**

**I must have held you hand so tight  
you didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal**

**Baby I just ran out of band aids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart**

(Demi Lovato - Fix a heart)

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat ia rasa sinar matahari yang silau mengusik tidurnya. Saat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna, matanya menangkap bayangan yang sangat indah. Ada wajah Chanyeol disana, masih dengan senyuman tulus yang selalu terpatri disana, menampakkan lesung di salah satu pipinya.

Menatap indahnya senyuman di wajah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan terpaku. Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah, saat Chanyeol memeluk mesra tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang…"

Tersenyum lalu tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Pagi juga, mau makan apa hari ini?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, "Apa saja yang kau masak,"

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu…"

Chanyeol mengangguk, Lalu Baekhyun beranjak berniat menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang masih sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang tak mengenakan pakaian, beranjak dengan membawa selimut putih Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol tersadar.

"Yak! Kenapa selimutnya kau bawa?"

Baekhyun terkikik di dalam kamar mandi, "Salah sendiri kau membuang jauh – jauh kaosku!"

Kini Chanyeol yang tersenyum geli, melirik bajunya – dan baju Baekhyun – yang tergeletak di setiap sudut ruangan.

.

.

Chanyeol sesekali memejamkan matanya erat saat ia dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Awalnya Baekhyun bersikap bisaa saja, karena ia berpikir Chanyeol masih mengantuk – karena belum mandi - .

Kekhawatiran Baekhyun tak bisa di bendung lagi saat Chanyeol memijit pelan pelipisnya sembari meringis kecil. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih duduk di seberang menja makan.

"Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua jemarinya, mengelusnya sesekali. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan,

"Baek – "

Detik selanjutnya tubuh Chanyeol bersandar penuh pada tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada di depannya. Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuh Chanyeol yang kian memanas. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol yang lemas lalu berbisik, "Bertahanlah Yeol, Aku mencintaimu…"

Lalu mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol yang memucat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Maaf ya chapter ini agak pendek, makasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang udah review, follow ama fav..

I love You reader, almost reviewer :)


End file.
